You were the first person I could see
by Ms.Laurabella
Summary: Missing scene from 3x14 what if they'd met before 3x01 just a little one shot that's been bouncing around in my head.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended. I own nothing in relation to Arrow or it's characters.

I'd seen horrible deeds done...

I'd been the cause of most of them...So why did I follow her home? I'd seen what I needed to see and done what I'd come here to do yet she still stirred something within me. I'd been lost in my own mind when I saw her leave QC...She was still this bright, beautiful beacon of light that'd made my lips softly upturn as she babbled to the empty room.

I'd stayed behind watching from the shadows of the various dark alleys that were situated along the ill lit streets that she used to travel the short distance home. I felt the cold seeping through the cheep jacket that I still wore as she moved quickly down the rain dampened streets of the city that was still my home. I found a small spot located directly across the street as she almost bounded up the stairs her head pointed down as her hands dug furiously through her oversized purse. Even from this far away I could hear her laugh the sweet melody drifted through the cold evening air as she continued to shuffle her feet her keys still lost in the confines of the dark purse.

She swore loudly when her purse fell to the ground; I stifled a smile by covering my upturning lips and retreating further into the shadows. I would have left then but something made me hesitate...

"Frack please don't tell me I left them at work again..."

She was still digging through the bag but now she was hunched over as she surveyed the spilled contents as they lay littering her small cramped walkway. The sound of her raised voice made me turn around and for the first time this evening bringing my face straight into the dim light of the lamp overhead. I was about to move towards her; something in me felt like it was ready to snap when...

"Oh thank God I didn't do that again!"

She'd found them...she was safe...there was no need to show myself...though a part of me now longed to be near her...to be in her presence if only for a few passing moments. I shrugged against the cold not only of the air that surrounded me but against the cold that had slowly begun to settle within my soul. I was half turned when I heard her again but this time the voice wasn't muffled or light as the wind carried the sound towards my very willing ears. No this time it was loud, it was direct, and it was directed towards me.

I moved faster now my legs burned with the ache of wanting to both run and stay each conflicting emotion made my heart begin to ache. As my feet splashed through the various puddles that littered the dark alley I heard her sweet voice as she came closer and closer to my retreating form.

"Hey...Hey! Who are you? Why were you watching me? STOP!"

I did much to my shock as the sounds of her equally rapid movements begun to slow her light pants now reached my ears as I became frozen in place.

"Why were you watching me?"

I didn't turn around I just stood there frozen in place hoping she'd abandon this foolish pursuit and turn around...her hand tugging on my shoulder told me I was wrong.

"Hey...answer me why were you watching me?"

She pulled and tugged against me until I finally gave in turning slightly while keeping my face mostly hidden within the shadows of my narrow hiding space. I was right when I'd thought she was beautiful but I had no idea just how beautiful she really was until her face was mere inches from my own. Her eyes were a deep blue...eyes that at one point in time would have matched my own. She was small but based on the firm grip she still had on my shoulder she was far from weak. I roamed my eyes over her figure she wasn't rail thin like most the women I'd been attracted too...no her calf's were well defined and her body reminded me of an hourglass. However all of that was forgotten when I saw her lips...those perfect lightly colored full lips that she'd been chewing on for the past few moments as we cautiously eyed each other.

"You saw me?"

She huffed at my stupid short reply her fingers drifting towards the bridge of her nose as she pushed her black framed glasses back into place.

"I realize my eyesight sucks but you aren't exactly easy to miss..." Her eyes drifted downwards as she took in my left arm.

"Hey you're bleeding...what...what happened to you?"

I looked down and saw that I was indeed covered in blood but i knew the blood wasn't my own.

"Come on...I live right over there let's at least get you cleaned up ok?"

She didn't wait for a response she just lowered her hand from my shoulder and grabbed my hand pulling me towards her home.

* * *

"Sorry about the mess...I've only been here for a few weeks...New job leaves very little time to unpack."

I glanced around the small but still spacious looking living space. She was right her kitchen and family room were filled with various cardboard boxes each one I suspected were half filled with her worldly treasures. Her hand felt warm and sure within my own as she pulled me through the boxed filled floors and down the darkened hallway. Her shoes lightly clicked as she moved quite rapidly down the hardwood covered floors until she stopped her free hand now at the closed door.

"The bathroom...it's well..."

She flushed so rapidly and fully that I could see her skin redden even in the darkness of the ill lit hall.

"It's alright...you don't have to do this I'm fine really..."

She smiled brightly her lips parting to reveal that her smile was even brighter when it was full.

"No I can't leave a bleeding man outside in a dark cold alleyway when I live not more than a few feet away now can I? No the bathroom is connected to my bedroom I just thought I should warn you that's all."

I nodded her hand becoming sweaty in my own as she turned the knob the door now flung wide open. She stepped past more boxes and I couldn't help but smirk. The room was decorated in hues of pink, purple and white but the room I sensed was still far from over. Still her home no matter how disorganized and cluttered made me feel warm, safe, she made me feel at home. That thought had me puzzled and confused I'd seen my family today...Tommy...Laurel but none of them made me feel this...none of them felt like home.

"Alright just sit here and remove that dingy baseball cap while you're at it."

I sat on the edge of the sink removing the blue blood covered garment but paused when I reached up to touch the rim of the cap. She'd see me...she'd see my face...she'd recognize me and that I knew would get her killed. She turned around her small hands filled with bandages and towels her sweet expression now changing as she took in my unmarred forearms.

"The blood's not your's?"

"No it's not..." She looked startled and afraid as she inched backwards until her back was firmly pressed against the door.

"I've made a mistake haven't I? Oh God you're...you're going to kill me aren't you? My mother was right I'm a genius but sometimes I can be a real idiot..."

"You're not an idiot...You're sweet and innocent but far from an idiot." She swallowed hard as she attempted to shrink against the door her hands shaking as the bandages fell quietly to the cold ground.

"This situation would prove otherwise."

I nodded the cap still firmly resting on my head as I leaned forward and stood moving very slowly towards her now completely shaking form. I attempted to ease her fears by holding my hands up to show her I held nothing within them.

"I won't hurt you,,. I could never hurt you..."

I blinked rapidly realizing that I'd still had yet to learn or even hear her name.

"What's your name?"

She blinked in more confusion than fear as she quickly replied the fear still very evident in her tone.

"Meghan...my name is Meghan"

"You're lying to me aren't you?" I smirked once more as she smiled ever so slightly her amusement overpowering her overwhelming sense of fear or even self preservation.

"What if I am? I'd have to be a complete idiot to give you my real name."

I moved closer placing my palms directly against the white painted door effectively pinning her in our gazes now met with equal parts wonder and maybe even attraction.

"You would but I still would like to know what your name is."

She eased away from the door eyeing me carefully as she inched further and further into my rapidly vanishing personal space.

"Felicity...my name is Felicity and your's?"

I should have said nothing...hell I should have done nothing but she was so close and it had been so long since I'd felt safe...since I'd felt happy.

"Oliver..."

"Hi Oliver"

I grinned slightly as I dipped my head down until my lips were pressed lightly against her cheek. Then I broke my promise but it was for her own well being. With my lips still pressed against her skin I whispered the words I hoped she'd recall once I was gone.

"I'm really sorry about this..."

"About what..."

I pressed my fingers to the side of her neck until she slumped forward in my arms her eyes sliding shut as her words died on her tongue. I had to leave and I knew that the longer I stayed with her the more likely it was that I'd never leave. I gathered her into my arms until I had her form cradled tightly against my chest as I opened the door padding carefully through her obstacle filled room. After I placed her on the bed I took a few more moments to gaze down at her sleeping form. Then I made another foolish mistake I leaned over her until my lips were pressed against the shell of her ear. My words were soft and short as they fell on deaf ears.

"I'm sorry about this...you're not an idiot,,,you're perfect...thank you..."

I then moved slightly upwards pressing a light kiss to her soft cool forehead. Tucking a strand of hair behind her ear I pressed the same spot I'd used before along her graceful neck moving rapidly towards the window as her eyes slowly blinked open. I waited outside the window until she sat up and glanced quickly around the room. She looked confused and startled but what made my lips upturn once more was when her finger tips lightly traced over her cheek...the same spot that I'd touched with my lips. I left after I saw her lips form one single word...

"Wow..."

I'd never fully forgotten that stolen moment of time in her presence but my life after I left her room became dark and miserable...my soul became even darker than the years before. So when I heard the assistant at the desk in the entry of QC say Felicity part of me woke up. My heart begun to beat rapidly as the elevator neared her numbered floor.

Walking into her office was enough to steal my breath away but then she turned around and my world fell firmly into focus. I should have said numerous things like I'm sorry or I never forgot you but all that came to mind was...

"Felicity Smoak? Hi...I'm Oliver Queen..."

At least this time we started with a proper introduction.


	2. Chapter 2

Done per request peeps!

No copyright infringement intended. I nothing in relation to Arrow or it's characters.

 **You were the first person I could see**...

There she was...

The same beautiful woman who'd done something incredibly unsafe was once again sitting before me; those perfect lips now painted brightly as the pen rested between her teeth. I took a few moments to gaze upon her as the words came fumbling forth from my mouth.

"Felicity Smoak?...HI I'm Oliver Queen."

I felt like the idiot this time...

I'd spent numerous nights thinking about the blonde blue eyed ray of light that had made me smile even if just for a moment and; now as I stood before her I had nothing more to say than my name. She rambled and babbled on for a few moments which allowed me to once again assess her to look her slowly up and down. My eyes rested upon the slight curve of her neck when she tilted her head after I'd made up some harebrained reason for my presence here today. I made a mental note that her hair was slightly longer now but the style had remained the same.

"Mr. Queen...hello are you still listening to me?"

My eyes snapped back into focus her head was still tilted at a 45 degree angle and those lips were once again pursed as if she'd seen something that left her puzzled.

"Mr. Queen? Are you alright? Would you like to sit down? Here I can get a chair just give me a few moments."

She stood quickly going towards the back cubicle and dragged around a small uncomfortable looking office chair. Then to my utter surprise she started to move her seat out of the way while she pushed the smaller plastic chair into it's place.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm giving you my chair you just turned about three shades whiter than white linen so I figured you needed to sit down."

"So again what are you doing?" I eyed her closely her face showing nothing but sheer determination and utter confusion at my sudden questions. With her eyebrows scrunched up she stopped her movements of the chairs; crossing her arms across her chest she stood her head once again tilted in my direction.

"What you'd prefer the plastic torture device?"

In spite of myself I smiled keeping a mental tally in my head of how many times this one person had made my face light up since I walked back into her life.

"No but I'm not taking your chair...I'll settle for the what did you call it?"

"A plastic torture device...which by the way it is."

"And how may I ask would you happen to know this?" I had to bite down on my tongue to control the chuckles that were beginning to form deep in my chest. Her lips were curving as well her hand coming up to cover her beautiful mouth.

"Call it extensive experience. I had to sit in one of these things for two weeks when I first arrived."

I nodded unfolding my arms and moving towards her until I was directly in front of the object of our discussion.

"Well if you could survive two weeks I suspect I could survive a few moments."

Now her slight smile was a full one as she moved backwards until she stumbled into the cubicle wall. I watched her timid movements and noticed that her knees were starting to buckle...

I moved the chair away and caught her as she began to stumble forward. She was so close and yet still so far away but i didn't care as the warmth she'd made me feel years before came flooding back. She took a few moments to get her bearings as she placed both her hands on my upper arms her head was still tilted downward.

"Are you ok?"

She looked up at the sound of my voice and for the first time since I'd walked in our eyes fully connected. I'd expected her to answer but instead she leaned forward until her nose was in the crook of my neck. I adjusted my stance lowering my hands from her upper arms to her waist pulling her towards me as she moved. She remained still in my arms her breaths were coming faster as her fingers suddenly gripped down harder the pressure igniting emotions I'd long since forgotten and buried.

"It's you...It's really you."

I wanted to move away but something in the way she said it's you had me frozen refusing to move forcing me to stay.

"You...you..."

I still couldn't see her face since she was still hiding against my neck. I was at a loss for words so I did what I'd been doing for over two years I said her name.

"Felicity..." I said the name that had become my own personal prayer. I'd forced every good and pleasant memory from my mind years before but not her...I'd never forced the memory of her beautiful face from my mind. I didn't know what else to do so I gathered her in my arms until I had my nose buried within her aloe scented hair; moving us gently back and forth.

"I'm sorry... I...I never should have come here..."

"You kissed me."

Her voice was small and hard to hear since she was speaking into my chest but I'd heard her loud and clear.

"I what?" Pulling back as she did I looked down placing a finger beneath her chin so she'd be forced to meet my gaze.

"You...you kissed me...I remember you kissed me and then..."

"I betrayed your trust." I waited for her to back up or to slap me something to make me recall how much I must have hurt her when I ran away.

"You'll make it up to me..."

I smiled softly once more as she grinned fully up at me her blue eyes sparkling against the harsh glow of the florescent bulbs.

"I will will I?"

"Yup...starting right now." Pulling out my embrace and smoothing down her dress before reaching up to slightly adjust her glasses at the bridge of her nose; she smiled and shoved out her hand.

"Hi I'm Felicity and you Oliver owe me at the very least a coffee don't you think?"

I chuckled slightly brushing my hand over my head in mock annoyance before I accepted the handshake grinning wildly as I spoke.

"Alright Felicity coffee it is."

* * *

Two weeks that's how long it had taken me to become completely infatuated with Felicity Smoak. After she'd gone through the corrupted laptop I'd suggested we have that coffee and she'd thankfully agreed. I learned about her in stages and she in turn learned a few more things about me. She'd grown up in Las Vegas and she'd graduated from MIT at 19. I'd been to four schools and been dismissed from each one. She loved her computers while I'd just spent many years removed from them. She'd give you the shirt off her back while I learned my to surprise so would I. She preferred night to day and she'd had a past that she wasn't quite ready to divulge. That much we shared in common...that and we both seemed to enjoy the other's company.

"Why did you do it?"

I'd stopped by for two reasons today one to get information for my night time activities and then two because I found that I'd started to miss her after one or two days.

"Do what?"

"You know what why did you do that thing with my neck? Why did you run away and don't tell me you weren't running away I know for a fact that you were."

I smirked she'd developed this rather annoying habit of knowing me even better than I knew myself. I'd brought food with me this time from Big Belly burger so I couldn't help but watch her as she bit down into the golden fry that she been using as a pointer just mere seconds before.

"It's complicated."

"You always use that line find a different one...say it's difficult to explain, or I'm running from the law, or even better I was so infatuated with you that I got scared. Yeah that would be a really good pickup line to use on what's her name again?"

"Laurel."

"Yeah you could say that to Gorgeous Laurel who I'm sure you still have up on some golden pedestal."

I leaned back crossing my arms over my chest as I fixed her with the glare that she'd nicknamed my I'm annoyed with you stare. She'd also been bringing up Laurel just in the past few days...she'd mention her name or even how I should go about winning her back after our conversation last week.

"Why do you keep doing that?"

She looked over at me as she dipped another fry into the small container of ketchup that I'd brought her.

"Do what?"

"Keep mentioning Laurel...I don't want Laurel I haven't for quite some time."

"Yeah but you will give it time you'll want her back eventually."

"No I won't."

"Why not?"

"Because I want you."

I whispered the last part with my eyes still boring straight into hers. She responded by dropping the fry the ketchup I'm sure would leave a small hardly noticeable stain. Her lips closed together forming a perfect kissable oh...

"You what?" Her voice was shocked and breathless as she slowly became shell shocked her beautifully smart mind slowly digested my words.

"You heard me..." I leaned closer reaching out until I could feel her smooth skin beneath my own calloused skin. I sighed softly as I entwined our fingers slowly together rubbing her skin with my thumbs. She'd looked down at this point as if she was afraid that meeting my gaze would erase my previous sentiments.

"Felicity look at me..." Still nothing so I tried again using the two words that I knew would invoke a response.

"Felicity please..."

Her face drifted up until our eyes met.

"I want you...I only want you...do you understand?"

"You really mean that don't you?"

My lips curved upwards once more. "Yes...yes I do."

* * *

It took her three more weeks to say she wanted me back. After my unplanned confession she'd remained scarce. I'd come by her office and she wouldn't be there or I'd call her and the machine would pick up. I knew then that she was avoiding me since Felicity was never more than 5 feet away from her phone at any given time during the day. So when she called me and asked to meet I'd been both surprised and elated. I showed up early she'd picked the coffee shop...the one that had been the site of our first unofficial date. I sat looking out towards the street as the rain dripped down from the shops canvas overhang.

I let my mind wonder for a few spare moments as our shared moments danced through my head. I could recall every shade she'd ever worn, I could tell you what she liked and disliked, I could even tell you what shoes she was wearing on any given day. John's voice then broke through his words from earlier haunting me slightly even now.

" _You can't protect her from this you know...Eventually she's going to find out...Oliver you're falling in love with her how long do you think you can really hide this aspect of who you are from her_?"

He was right and I knew it and I'd been ready to let her go to make sure she'd always be safe...until the phone rang...until I heard her voice and my heart once again began to beat again. Diggle wasn't wrong but for once I didn't care. My musings were cut short when i saw her walking towards the shop I waved lamely as she waved back. I shook my head and smiled realizing that only Felicity could garner such a warm unfiltered response.

"I was afraid to come to your house I hope this is ok?"

I couldn't help but chuckle once more before I said a very lame..."Ok."

"I've been keeping something from you...that's why I've been so distant lately."

"Yes I've noticed." She dipped her head downwards as she ruffled through her purse not looking up until she held a small leather bound book.

"Walter...he asked me to look into this and Oliver...it's...it's not good. He has suspicions about your mother, The Hood. He thinks they might all be connected somehow so..."

"You're choosing to trust me?" Stepping forward she handed me the book while she used her other hand to trace the line of my eyebrow.

"Yes and Oliver?"

Taking the book that I'd already recognized I smiled responding in kind.

"Yes Felicity?"

"I want you too."

* * *

"You all the sudden make perfect sense to me..."

I was holding my gloved hand to my bleeding shoulder as she sputtered out her high pitched response.

"Felicity..."

"That night you did that neck thing...the blood that wasn't yours...the reason we only see each other during the day...Helena...John...your body..."

"FELICITY!"

She stopped rambling looking at me with wide scared eyes. "Right Oliver you've been shot!"

"I don't need to be told that Felicity I need your help I need you to go the Glades and my father's old factory."

"Oliver you need medical attention...you need a hospital."

"Felicity do you trust me?" She looked at me her eyes wide and slightly wet before she whispered...

"Yes."

"Then please take me to the old foundry." She nodded and pulled out of the parking space her knuckles remaining white as she sped through downtown Starling.

"Oliver..."

I was starting to fade as the world around me grew dark my glove was now coated with my blood.

"Felic..."

I was almost out...I'd almost missed her whispered frantic words. "I'm falling for you...I'm falling in love with you."

* * *

"So does this mean I'm like apart of the team now?"

I was standing looking over her "upgrades" and wincing with each breath I took.

"Yes...if you want to be."

"Can I think about it?"

"Of course...Felicity?"

She was sitting in what I was sure would become her chair in a matter of weeks when she spoke. Her face still had dried remnants of my blood but to me she'd never been or seemed more beautiful than in this moment.

"Oliver..." My face was puzzled I"m sure so she stood up walking towards me putting a hand against my cheek her thumb rubbing softly over my scuffed skin. "What's wrong?"

"I love you...you know that right?"

She smiled standing up on her tiptoes until her lips were mere millimeters from my own.

"What do you think?"

I couldn't respond because she kissed me. It was light and sweet but filled with the promise of so much more. She pulled back separating us and ending my thoughts as she raised her other hand to my neck smiling very softly before she pulled down until my head dipped our lips once again finding solace and comfort within the other.

* * *

Our relationship was never a smooth one we'd fight and argue, she'd put me in my place and I'd remind her of her own. I'd pull away and she'd yank me back forward. I'd run when things to got to complicated and she'd be there waiting for me when I stopped. I would hold her through the nightmares of Slade and Merlyn; she'd love me and comfort me after Tommy and my mother died. Sara was a sore spot but not one that we couldn't overcome. We grew together and sometimes we'd grow apart but never so far that we couldn't find our way home. It had been three years since I'd come home...it'd been three years since I'd set eyes on her for the second time and now as I gave her the last bits of my soul I realized that it been three years of pain, love and joy that's all brought us here.

"You were the first person I could see as a person...there was just something about you."

She was about to say I was chewing on a pen but smiled and stopped our eyes met over the candles in the center of a table.

"I said you were cute...I said you were dead...I let a complete stranger into my home and into my heart."

"You made me smile...you made me care..."

"I love you Oliver..."

"And I love you Mrs. Queen."


End file.
